weekyle15s_the_white_wizard_and_the_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquarius
Aquarius is one of the twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits and her was owned by Lucy before it was destroyed in Tarturos. Appearance Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle. This design reflects her respective zodiac sign; "Aquarius" is often depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which a pouring stream of water emerges. Personality Aquarius is a moody and ill-tempered Celestial Spirit who often threatens to kill any woman who dares to steal her boyfriend. She like the other Celestial Spirits serves Lucy as she proved to be a worthy master. When summoned, Aquarius will either attack the opponent, the woman who flirt her boyfriend, or both of them, depending on her mood. Despite this, Aquarius does care for people's well-being. She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to whom she shows a completely different side of herself. Additionally, she threatens the woman to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio, lest they become a "drowned corpse." When the woman is in her presence, Aquarius tends to make remarks about having a boyfriend since some of them doesn't have one. As time progresses, however, Aquarius' attitude toward towards other woman becomes more lenient. Magic & Abilities * Water Magic: Aquarius uses Water Magic as her primary source of combat. Using her Magic, she is able to control water through her urn to hit opponents with great force, usually done via giant waves of water or through variations of beam attacks. She is a powerful Celestial Spirit; even after Loke, a "combat specialist", became one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Lucy considers Aquarius as strong as him or possibly even above his level of strength. * Torrent: Aquarius absorbs water inside her urn and the hurls it at her target with tremendous force. It was strong enough to throw a yacht hundred miles away in the sea back to the shore effortlessly. * Bubble Shot: A stream of big bubbles are released from Aquarius's urn, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times. * Water Pillar: swings her urn towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below. * Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aquarius cannot die unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World * Levitation: Aquarius can float in the air. * Enhanced Durability: Aquarius has proven herself to be quite resilient in combat. Weapons Her urn. Family None. Voice Actress Jessica Cavanagh. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Zodiac Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Girlfriends